tibiafandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Dreamer's Challenge Quest/Spoiler
Beloning * * * dat je de test hebt doorstaan * Mogelijkheid tot teleportie naar vele locaties in Tibia * Mogelijkheid tot het verkrijgen van Nightmare Shield of Necromancer Shield * Nightmare Outfit of Brotherhood of Bones Outfit Benodigde dingen * * * * (hoeft niet nieuw te zijn) * 1-3 * 1-2 * 2 * * Voor hogere rangen: * 500 * Extra 1000 * Extra 1500 Methode Missie 1 * Rechts van de Plains of Havoc tempel ligt een gebouw, hier. Gebruik je Shovel en ga naar beneden. * Loop naar het oosten en gebruik je Pick totdat je een gat vindt, ga weer naar beneden. * Loop naar het noorden, naar de bomen toe. Je wordt nu naar de andere kant geteleporteerd en je Carrot is weg. Free Accounts kunnen hier niet voorbij. * Volg de grot totdat je Poison Fields ziet. Er is 1 lege plek, gebruik de Fire Bug hier. Er verschijnt een teleport, spring hier in. * Je komt bij allerlei bomen uit. Gooi een Death Ring op het gekke vakje in het noorden en de bomen schuiven weg. Ga in de teleport. Missie 2 Hier begint de echte test. Je moet de 4 kleuren in hun juiste plaats doen. Wanneer je dit gedaan hebt, ga je naar de zuid-oostelijke teleport en ga je erin. Je komt nu in een lange, geronde gang. Ga de zuidelijke teleport in. Je staat nu in een kleine kamer met 4 hendels, en een teleport. Haal alle hendels over in de juiste volgorde (zuid-oost, zuid-west, noord-oost en noord-west). De muren zullen verdwijnen en de torens zullen op je schieten. Zodra je alle hendels hebt overgehaald spring je in de teleport. Missie 3: Boter Kaas en Eieren Loop naar het zuid-westen en haal de hendel bij de witte pilaren over. Loop nu naar het oosten, naar een kamer met een aantal bedden. Open de kisten totdat je een boek vindt, Book of the Lost Heroes. Ga nu terug naar de puzzel. In het boek staan 6 namen. De namen corresponderen met het speelveld. Wanneer er een X in de naam zit, moet je een kruis leggen op het speeldveld. Hetzelfde geld voor de O. Alle andere letters hebben geen betekenis. Je krijgt speelstukken door de hendel in de noord-westelijke hoek over te halen. Askur'o'' Mantar Ild'o'ni Ma'x'm'''o'f'' ''X'em'o'd'''o' 'Ox'anti'' Wanneer je de stukken hebt gelegd, loop je naar de kamer in het zuid-westen. Haal de onderste hendel over, de witte pilaren verschijnen weer. Haal nu weer de hendel over en een teleport verschijnt, ga hierin. Missie 4: Droomkamer Er zijn 4 plaatsen. In het noorden leg je de Life Ring, in het zuiden de Death Ring. Ga nu naar het westen en activeer de fontein. Er stroomt nu vergif door. Gooi het water op het linkerhoekje. Ga nu naast het midden staan, en schiet een Fire Field op het rechterhokje. Een teleport verschijnt in het midden, loop hierin. PVP: Je raakt PZ-locked, wacht even en ga dan in de teleport. Non-PVP: Ga zo snel mogelijk in de teleport, omdat je niet veel tijd hebt. Je begint nu aan de dreamwalk. Loop rond totdat je bij een NPC genaamd A Ghostly Guardian komt. Hier staan 4 kisten, allemaal met een Bag met Brown Bread, Vial of Wine en een Certificate. Nu moet je je lot bepalen: * Nightmare Knights: Loop naar het noorden, naar Dream Master * Brotherhood of Bones: Loop naar links, naar Bone Master Ga in de teleport en praat met de NPC. Je kunt nu lid worden van hun groep. Zodra je lid bent, kun je de eerste verdieping met teleports gebruiken. Ook kun je extra missies doen, en Document of the Follower gebruiken om een outfit te krijgen (Nightmare Outfit of Brotherhood of Bones Outfit). Missie 5: Prove your deeds De missies zijn voor beide groepen hetzelfde. Als Nightmare Knight heb je de rank van Novice, bij Brotherhood of Bones ben je een Maggot. Je kunt de eerste verdieping van de teleports gebruiken (Thais, Carlin, Dream Realm). Je missie: 500 Demonic Essense verzamelen. Breng deze naar Dream Master of Bone Master en vraag om een advancement. Je rang wordt Initiate' of Hyaena. Je kunt nu gebruik maken van de teleports op de tweede verdieping: Ab'Dendriel, Fibula en Kazordoon. Je kunt nu ook Document of the Officier gebruiken om de eerste addon te krijgen. Missie 6: Slaying more demons Nu moet je nog eens 1000 Demonic Essense verzamelen. Breng ze naar Dream Master of Bone Master. Als Nightmare Knight krijg je de rang van Dreamer en krijg je een Nightmare Shield. Als Brotherhood of Bones lid krijg je de rang van Death Dealer en een Necromancer Shield. Je kunt nu ook Document of the Leader gebruiken om de tweede addon te krijgen. Missie 7: Slaughtering Je missie is het verzamelen van nog eens 1500 Demonc Essenses. Breng ze naar Dream Master, vraag om een advancement en je krijgt de rang van Lord Protector. Als je Brotherhood of Bones lid bent, breng je ze naar Bone Master. Je rang wordt dan Dread Lord. Je kunt nu alle teleports gebruiken, ook naar Ankrahmun, Darashia en Mintwallin. Je kunt nu ook de documenten maken voor de outfit en de addons. Er zijn geen missies meer, maar de NPC zegt dat het nog niet voorbij is. Misschien komen er meer missies tijdens de volgende update. Rang en beloning voor elke missie Om de teleports te gebruiken heb je een Orichalcum Pear in je backpack nodig.